


Of Elven Princes and Their Silly Mating Processes

by MostlySane



Category: Harry Potter- J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings- J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Other, Pining, Possible Mpreg, Pre-Frodo's passing, Torture, mutation of the actual story/movie plot, off-screen full non-con, post-Fellowship of the Ring, tags added as needed, the author is a ditz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlySane/pseuds/MostlySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failed suicide via The Veil, Harry Potter finds himself in Middle Earth, fighting for the right to live the life he has always wanted, but evil still needs to be defeated. Does Harry have the strength to conquer ultimate evil...again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy PurpleSage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crazy+PurpleSage).



> Hey, guys! This is an older story that I posted a while ago on ff.net, but then put on hiatus. Lately, I've been getting the motivation to start updating again, so here we go! I've modified it some, rewriting a couple phrases and taking out bits that didn't fit, so, if you aren't recognizing some stuff, that would be why. I also changed Harry's name, because it felt more natural this way.  
> Please be patient with me, however, because I'm still trying to get into the right headspace and get the feel of this story again. So yes, updates may be sporadic, but, hopefully, I can get back into it!

**Prologue** :

   It was sunset, and a certain blond haired prince of Mirkwood stood in the forest surrounding the city. The last rays of sunlight pierced through the trees, illuminating his fair skin and aristocratic features. In his hand was his strung bow, though his quiver was still full. A white stallion, beautiful and proud, stood beside him, occasionally tossing his luxurious mane. The elf, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, was standing poised, scenting the air around him. He could sense something in the gentle forest breeze, he could sense that something was about to happen, something magical…

**Harry POV**

   I walked towards the Veil, my steps sure and unhurried now that my mind was made up. I know that at 23 most people are just starting their lives, but for me, mine was ending. After the Battle of Hogwarts, when Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and Fred died, I thought things were over. I had, after all, killed Voldemort. But I didn't give his Death Eaters enough credit. They fought valiantly even after his death.

   The Burrow, along with Molly, Arthur, Bill, George, and Ron, was targeted and destroyed in one blow. Then Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were captured, tortured, and raped before being killed. It all ended at the Final Battle, when Neville, Draco, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were all killed. Almost all the people I cared about were dead. And so, instead of living with survivor's guilt, a growing smoking and drinking problem, nightmares, and meaningless one night stands, I decided to follow Sirius through the Veil. So here I stood.

   Taking a deep breath but no parting glance back, I stepped through...

**Legolas POV**

   Scalar(1) nickered softly, slightly uneasy, as was I. Something was not right. Just then, there was a loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning, despite the fact that the sky had been clear moments before. What really caught my attention, however, was the body that fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

   Cautiously coming closer, I took my first look at the creature. He was certainly an elf, and a pretty one at that. He had delicately tapering ears, pale skin, shiny raven black hair to his mid-back, a strange lightning shaped scar on and around his left eye, and soft pink pouty lips that my mind immediately told me were probably sweeter that any nectar.

   Just as I had crept closer to get a better look, his eyes snapped open. Breath-taking emerald green eyes stared into my own for several heart stopping seconds before we both jumped back. I aimed my bow and he aimed the strange straight, smooth stick in his hand.

   "Who are you, where are you from, and what do you want in the forest of Mirkwood?" I asked. For a moment he just stared at me. 

   "…the fuck? I'm still alive! This isn't right! I'm supposed to be dead, damnit! Why can't those stupid magical devices work the way you want them to for once!" he grumbled in annoyance, his amazing eyes sparking like lightning.

   Now it was my turn to stare at him- not that I hadn't been doing so before, mind you. Since he seemed lost in his musings and mutterings about…various things that I did not understand, I decided to draw his attention, and thus his magnificent eyes, back to myself. So I repeated my question. Mainly because out and out asking him right then and there if he was already mated sounded a bit…immature and impolite. Though something about him made me feel just that…immature, I mean. He looked up at me; almost as if surprised I was still there.

   "Huh? Oh, yeah, you asked me that before, didn't you? Well, I'm…er…I don't really have a name I'm interested in using I guess. I'm also not quite sure just where I was born(2). And since I didn't plan on coming here, I don't really want anything in the forest of Mirkwood, whatever the hell kinda name that is, anyway. Although…it sounds strangely familiar. Almost as if I've read about it somewhere…" he said, sounding somewhat uncertain.

   "Ah, well, I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. You look to be an elf, and you speak Quenya, but all elves, especially high bred ones, have heard of Mirkwood, surely," I replied.

   Just then his face brightened in inspiration, before darkening in a mixture of disbelief, annoyance, and wonderment.

   "Oh fuck…" he said.

**Harry's POV**

   Wait a little second here! Did this elf man just say he was Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood!? I recognize that name from that book collection Dudley got (and never read). On one of the few vacations the Dursleys' took that they didn't leave me in the cupboard I had been poking around in his room and found the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. I had devoured them like crazy and enjoyed them immensely, if I remember correctly. That had been when I was thirteen, I think.

   So, it would seem that instead of dying, I've been sucked into the LotR universe, where an elf was pointing an arrow at me. Bloody hell! But I do wonder, was this after or before the Fellowship of the Ring? Not like I could just up and ask, you know. If I did and they hadn't gone a-questing yet, or worse yet, were doing so at the moment, then it would seem awfully suspicious, and I was in no mood to start shooting spells just then. So I decided on something nice and safe.

   "Eh, you know of any place I can go get cleaned up? I'm feeling a bit dirty from the road." He nodded understandingly and lowered his bow somewhat.

   Then he beckoned his horse, a gigantic snow white stallion, over to us.

   "This is Scalar. He will take us back to the city. Do you need a hand up?" he asked.

   I nodded, because, freaking terrific as I may be on a broom, a horse is a whole different animal, literally. Legolas held out a hand and I grasped it, pulling myself up on Scalar's broad back. We both gasped at the seemingly electrical current that swept through our bodies from the point of contact. For a moment, we just stared wide-eyed at each other, hands still clasped together. With a nervous cough from him and a nervous giggle, um, I mean, manly sound of awkward amusement from me, we disentangled our hands and pulled away from each other slightly. Then he placed his bow away and swung up onto the horse.

   "You should probably hold on to me," he said, glancing back over his shoulder at me, "Scalar is a bit frisky." I nodded again and- totally reluctantly, obviously –wrapped my arms around his middle. 

   Taking a breath, he shouted out to Scalar and we took off at a quick pace. We rode for a short while, probably only about fifteen minutes, before we reached civilization. And what a civilization it was, by Merlin! It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, and, as much as I loved Hogwarts, this one won, hands down!

   As we rode through the city, other elves all looked at us as we passed. I felt really awkward, seeing as I was a pathetic little human and they were all unearthly beautiful elves. So I just gripped Legolas more tightly and hid my face in his shoulder. He made a startled noise before looking back at me.

   "What is it?" he asked.

   "They're all staring at me and it's creeping me out!" I mumbled.

   He chuckled lightly at that, the sound reverberating in his body and filling my ears with the beautiful sound. "They only stare because you are the most beautiful elf they have ever seen."

   I looked up at him, startled. Then I slowly unlatched one hand from around him and felt my ear. Huh, just as I was beginning to suspect, my ears were pointed! I guess that trip through the veil did more than just plant me in the LotR universe. It must have changed me into an elf as well! Bloody hell! Just as I was about to replace my arm around Legolas, Scalar came to a stop in front of a beautiful castle-like building.

   Legolas dismounted quickly and held out a hand to help me do the same. I reached for it but stopped momentarily, remembering what happened the last time we clasped hands. For a second we both just looked at each other, his captivating blue eyes fairly smoldering. Then, ever-so-slowly, I took his hand, letting the current sweep through me. Slowly, he helped me down, his eyes still looking deeply into my own.

   Then someone approached us, calling out to Legolas, and the moment was broken. He turned to whoever it was, somewhat annoyed for a moment it seemed. Then the annoyance melted off his face and his face went into a politely blank look. He offered evening greetings, which the elf returned, before the elf informed him that his father wanted to welcome with him. It seemed Legolas had been returning from another city called Rivendell when I had fallen from the sky. He nodded to the elf and then turned back to me.

   "I have to go see my father. Would you like me to get someone to take you to a room or would you like to come with me?" he asked.

   "Uh, I think I'll go with you," I replied, eyeing the rather supercilious looking elf that had brought the message. Legolas smiled brilliantly at me.

   "That is good. But…I'll need a name to introduce you to Lord Thranduil."

   Ah. A name, was it? Well, Harry had always been a rather common name. And if I remember correctly, the names here were pretty weird. So I've pretty much got an excuse to give myself a new name and no one can dispute it. So let's see…Harris seemed close enough to Harry that I would respond, but also had a sound to it that could be considered Elvish. Yes, that'll work.

   "Ah, Harris is fine. But do I need a last name too?" I replied.

   "Yes, it would be good. What was your father's name? It is the custom of the elves to add 'ion' or son in Westron to the end of the father's name to get the son's last name."

   Uhm, Jamesion sounded a little too weird. How about I use part of Sirius' name? In the short time I knew him, he was the only family I had. So Sirion would work.

   "Ok, so I guess that makes me Harris Sirion. It has a nice ring to it, I think," I mused. He nodded in agreement before motioning for me to follow him.

   "My father is this way. Stay close behind me. It is easy to get lost here if you do not know the way."

    No kidding, I thought as I trailed him through the many hallways of his home. Legolas stopped at an elaborately carved pair of doors and turned back to me.

   "My father can be a bit…stern, I suppose. However, he is quite hospitable. Especially when he finds out…never mind that," he cut himself off.

    Then He opened the doors and stepped in, holding them open for me. Stepping in, I looked around the magnificent room, awestruck. Then I saw an elf who must be King Thranduil. He looked somewhat like Legolas, or, more accurately, Legolas looked somewhat like him. He looked up at us.

    "Legolas! You have been long in Rivendell. And it seems you have brought a friend along with you back home. Who might this be?"

    "Father, this is Harris Sirion, a…close friend of mine that I met on my way home," Legolas answered, sending a significant look at King Thranduil.

    "Ah…indeed. Welcome, Harris Sirion, to Mirkwood. I hope your stay will be satisfactory," he said.

    "Uh, thank you, sir," I answered, glancing between the two blonds.

     There was something not quite said but definitely acknowledged that had passed between them that I missed. And what was with Legolas saying I was a close friend of his? We weren't close friends of any sort. He was my only contact, so to speak, on Middle Earth, and I was a random man whom he had come upon in his travels. But maybe this had something to do with that amazing, um, I mean pesky tingle that zapped us when we touched hands.

   I wracked my brains for all I had on LotR facts. No tingles came to mind. It must be something the book just didn't cover. Wait a second! There was no mention of a Harris Sirion in the books! Was this just a universe similar but not the same as the one in the books or was the books' universe being warped by my presence? From what little I had seen so far, I'd say me being here is twisting things a bit. But, you know, this could be a good thing! I knew all about the Ring and how to destroy it! I could help destroy it. Wait a sec though! I thought my world saving days were good and over.

   Ok, Ok, let's look at things logically. If I didn't help, things would still go the same, right? Which means, in the end, everything is good and everyone is all hunky-dory, right? But I did just figure that my presence was making things in this world a little wonky, so maybe what little I've done or whatever I might do in the time before the Fellowship (if it hasn't been formed yet) will change things enough for someone, maybe Legolas, to be seriously hurt of even killed! Damn! Looks like my world saving days aren't quite as over as I thought. Just then, King Thranduil spoke up.

   "You must be the son of Sirius in Rivendell. He is…quite the elf."

   WHAT! But come to think about it, if I came through the Veil and ended up on Middle Earth, then why would it be different for Sirius? And since the Lord of the Rings Trilogy was written by a Muggle, Sirius probably had no idea where he was. Merlin, I had to see him! But, it would seem suspicious if I told them that. Not to mention, Legolas had just said he met me coming from Rivendell. To want to go back so soon would be even more so. So there seemed nothing to do about that until I had stayed here for a reasonable amount of time. Of course, reasonable amounts of time differ greatly from the human perspective to the elven one. After all, the dudes live for thousands and thousands of years. So, it would be best to get a bath, a meal, and a good night's sleep before worrying about the rest of this.

   "I have been traveling around a bit and am rather dirty and tired. If you would be so kind as to direct me towards a place to sleep, I would be most grateful," I said. Immediately, Legolas turned to me, looking rather sheepish.

   "Of course! I had forgotten. I'll take you to your rooms right away!"

   He opened the doors and held them open for me again. We walked out, after saying good night to his father, and headed towards…wherever the guestrooms were, I supposed. Night had fallen, and the torches lit up the halls with flickering orange light. I watched the lights as they danced in Legolas' hair, turning it into flame itself, or so it seemed. I also, much as I'm ashamed to admit it, watched his rather admittedly fine arse as he walked.

   Finally, just as I was starting to fall asleep on my feet- inter-dimensional time travel really sucks it out of you, ya know -Legolas stopped at a door. Of course, in my half asleep state, I ran into his back, causing us both to tumble down. However, he twisted mid-fall and we ended up with me on top of him, our legs entangled, and our faces dangerously close to each other. And slowly, ever so, he leaned up and pressed his lips to my own.

   If I thought our hands touching made electricity, or lips touching made bloody lightning! For a second or two I was dazed, then my sleepy mind jerked so harshly back to reality that I could swear I felt the whiplash. And for another couple seconds I still stayed, allowing the feeling to flow through my veins…then I pulled back and slapped him.

   "Excuse me! I don't know whatever wacked out customs you have over here, but where I come from, you don't go kissing people you just met and don't know unless you're after a different thing altogether!" I whisper/shouted in his face. He just stared at me, an almost drugged look on his face.

   "Erm, Legolas? Legolas? I'm guessing people don't slap you much…or at all since you're the prince and all, but surely it can't be that shocking?" I asked nervously.

   He just kept looking at me, his breath whooshing in and out of him in heavy gasps. Then his hands slid up my back to the back of my head and he pulled me down, crushing our lips together. At this I nearly yelled out, the electric charge was so…electric. My whole body seemed to writhe as if under the Cruciatus, however, I wasn't in pain, but rather, pleasure. Before I was fully aware, we were moving against each other, lips crashing together, tongues meshing, and saliva wetting our lips and dripping onto our chins. Someone moaned, unfortunately it was probably me, and someone grunted, probably Legolas. Our lips separated and connected, again and again, his tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly, collecting my taste and leaving his own. Finally, finally we separated for good, and I pulled away to stare down at him as he stared up at me.

   "Mate," he whispered hoarsely. And like instinct long forgotten, like something or someone who knew what was truly within was using my mouth, I answered.

   "Mate."

**Legolas POV**

   When the word left my new mate's rosy pink lips,- that I now knew were sweeter than honey –I wanted to jump and shout for joy. But then he reared back, a look of shock on his face. Harris leapt up out of my arms and ran to the door I had stopped at. He wrenched it upon and ran in, slamming the door behinds him. For a few moments I stared at the door, the barrier between me and my mate. I wondered if I should tell him that he just went into my quarters, but I changed my mind. It was probably a lot to take in for Harris, who seemed strangely ignorant in the ways of our people.

   Yes, my new mate was overwhelmed, confused, tired, and probably shy. He needed his barriers. And I would let him have them…for now. 


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, this story is dedicated to Crazy PurpleSage for encouraging, brainstorming, and fangirling over the wonders of Legarry and Florence + the Machine with me! Rock on, girl!
> 
> You can, and should, find her on ff.net. I'll put a link soon. Too lazy now.  
> 1 hour later:  
> Ah, over that lazy spell now!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?rid=24623793#new
> 
> There, that should take you to her!

Legolas POV  
I woke up the next morning with a silly smile curling my lips. Why was I so happy again? Oh yes, Harris was the reason. Mmmm, my mate. I sighed and spent a moment or two reveling in the pleasure of that phrase. Harris was all I could want in a mate and more! For one he was so…sexy! Last night was the single most amazing night of my life! I couldn't wait to spend many, many, many more such nights with my precious mate.  
Of course those nights wouldn't end in me staying the night in the quarters of my younger brother, Lecairus. Speaking of my mischievous sibling, wasn't the young scamp up and causing mayhem yet? I checked. No, there was still a breathing, snoring lump with a head of unruly blond curls tangled in a blanket sleeping on his bed. I got off the couch I had been sleeping on and walked over to his bed.  
"It's time to rise and shine, little brother! Wake up and greet the day!" I shouted into his pointed ear, shaking him rather roughly.  
His hand sprang towards me. Thankfully, I had woken Lecairus up many times before and was expecting his quick fist.  
"Lemelone!" he slurred, still half asleep.  
I chuckled quietly. Then I shoved him off the side of the bed. He went down with a yelp and came up with a war cry! He leaped at me like a wildcat, but I met him halfway. We fell together on the bed, rolling this way and that as we wrestled and laughed. Finally we stopped, breathless, yet still laughing like madmen. He flopped down, the propped himself up with an arm and faced me, a rare serious look at his face.  
"Leggy, I heard that you found your mate yesterday. When will you be bonded? And when you do, will you still wake me up on mornings? I mean, I'm happy that you found a mate, you've been looking for one for sooo long, but, by the Valar, I wish things could stay the same!" Lecairus exclaimed wistfully. I smiled at my darling little brother.  
"Things may not be the same, little one, but this I can promise you, at least once a week, I will wake you up and we can have a good wrestle! How's that sound?" He grinned that infamous grin of his and laughed.  
"That sounds good, Leggy!" Conversely, I frowned at this. Then I jumped him again, shouting out as I tickled him.  
"How…many…times…have I…told you…NOT…to call…me Leggy!"  
The door opened and my older sister, Aileena, gave us a wry smile as she stood in the doorway, the skirt of her dress gathered up in one pale hand. She shook her head and her thick blonde hair in its precarious pile loosened and fell to her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes grew exasperated as she blew futilely at the fallen strands of hair in her face.  
"I swear to the Valar, Legolas! Every time I get this confounded hair just right, it falls!"  
Lecairus and I snickered a little at her bedraggled appearance. Aileena looked like she'd been wrestling along with us! It reminded me of before Aileena became bonded to Thasien. She used to wrestle with me and Lecairus.  
Back then, she couldn't care less if her hair was messy enough to frighten an orc. She shot arrows with me and it was she who taught me how to listen and talk to trees. She was the one who started waking Lecairus up with a good wrestle. She was also the one who got him interested in using a mace instead of other more traditional elven weapons. I wondered if there was more to what Lecairus had just asked me than I had thought.  
I was happy that Aileena had found her mate, but she had changed so much since then! I hardly knew my sister since she had bonded. Would the same thing happen to me when I bonded to Harris? I considered it, but dismissed it. Thasien had always struck me as being somehow fake, but from just the short time I have known my new mate, it strikes me that he is a very…genuine elf.  
"What are you thinking about, Legolas?" asked Aileena, the little furrow of a frown between her brows that all of us had inherited from our father betraying her true concern.  
I smiled at her. Even if she had changed a lot since her bonding, my sister was still the most caring and perceptive person I knew besides, maybe, Estel.  
"Oh, it's nothing, 'Leena. I was just thinking what a beautiful sister I have," I diverted. Now it was her turn to smile and she shook her head again.  
"Now I know you're thinking about something important. You're trying to distract me with compliments, aren't you? Well, it won't work!" Then Lecairus blurted out in that blunt way of his that seemed unique to him in the elven race.  
"Then how come whenever Thasien does it, you fall for it like a newborn foal?"  
There was a dreadful silence.  
It was broken by the door opening and a servant ushering in Harris. He took a look around the room and immediately spun on his heel to leave room.  
"Wait, Harris! Come in and meet more of my family," I called to him, hoping he would distract Aileena from Lecairus' last disastrous question.  
He turned back around slowly, his large, amazing green eyes shooting from me to Lecairus to Aileena to the floor. He walked over to us and then stopped, at first still avoiding our eyes before he straightened his back and met our gazes with clear sharp eyes. Motioning to Lecairus, I started the introductions.  
"This is my younger brother Lecairus and my older sister Aileena." He nodded at them.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am-"  
"Harris Sirion. Yes, I know," interrupted Lecairus," Legolas would talk of nothing else last night. Don't ask me why though. If I had just found my mate, I wouldn't let them slam a door in my face and leave me high and dry-"  
"Yes, well, that's enough, Lecairus," I muttered, realizing that having Harris talk with Lecairus might not be the best idea ever.  
But it was perhaps too late. Harris' face contorted strangely, his lips clamping together tightly. Had what Lecairus said made him that angry? Then, he burst out laughing! All three of us shot each other confused glances. He bent over and clutched his knees, shaking with laughter. Tears were even pouring down his face! Finally, he recovered a little and was able to talk.  
"Oh, by Merlin, I needed that! Ha! Left him high and dry, did I? That must have been a surprise! Ha! Oh yes, a good laugh's just what I needed. Ha!" he sputtered in between bursts of sporadic laughter. He shook his head as if he was coming out of water and gave one more chuckle before straightening up and wiping his streaming eyes.  
"My apologies. I didn't intend to go all crazy on you. But a good laugh was what I needed to rid my system of all this weirdness. I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face, Legolas. And that was your room I stayed in, wasn't it? It was beastly of me to act that way. I was just tired. But I don't suppose that's a good excuse for much, is it? What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.  
I blinked several times. Was I dreaming? Was Harris seriously asking me what he could to make it up to me!? A dozen dirty ideas flew into my mind, but I immediately dismissed them. If Harris was willing to apologize and ask what he could do, the least I could is not take advantage of that. So I paced a little and tried to think of something. Finally, I decided.  
"How about we go for a walk in the forest?" I asked.  
He got the cutest little frown on his face. By the Valar, this elf already had me wrapped around his little finger!  
Harry's POV  
A walk in the forest? It wasn't exactly my idea of fun, but I was supposed to be making it up to Legolas, and this seemed to be what he wanted to do. Therefore, I agreed.  
"Alright. When do you want to go?" Legolas smiled.  
"Right now?" I shrugged.  
"Why not? Let's go."  
(o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-)  
Harry's POV  
I had been in Mirkwood for about two months know, and while the urge to go to that Rivendell place was still high, I found myself settling in to the rhythm of life here. I was, slowly, learning combat from Lecairus, who was a formidable warrior, but a surprisingly good teacher for all his impatience.  
I had etiquette lessons with Aileena, because when I tried with Legolas, the blond elf would either be distracted by every turn of my hips as I learned the traditional dances, or, he would let the me get away with whatever I wanted.  
Aileena was a much better teacher, stern at times, but she was inherently a loud, fun, almost brash young lady, and it would show up from under her cultured skin every now and then, allowing me to get away with little imperfections.  
My relationship with Legolas was hard to define. It was obvious that the prince had deep feelings for me, and it was just as obvious that while I was growing fonder of him day by day, I did not fully return the sentiment.  
Nonetheless, we grew close, taking long walks in the forest that I was starting to enjoy, especially when Legolas began to teach me to talk to the plants, sparring a couple times, reading the giant library, and, of course, I always went to Legolas to look me over after a particularly hard practice with Lecairus.  
Legolas' father, Thranduil, was a stern but fair man and king, and he and I understood each other well. The man was a great collector of stories, and enjoyed many of the ones I told, both wizard and muggle. I spent many evenings recounting them in the flickering light of the king's study fireplace.  
So far, I had rarely run into Thasien, Aileena's mate, but the few times I did, I found myself reluctantly liking the elf. I knew that both Legolas and Lecairus disliked and distrusted the sly courtier, but to me, he was too much a mix of Gred and Forge Weasley, of all people, Severus Snape, and just the tiniest bit of Neville Longbottom, for me to remain standoffish for long. I knew there was a dark secret Thasien held, but there was more to him than the lies.  
So, all in all life was good. But, being Harry Potter, changed name and species or not, things just had to go a little bit wonky...


	3. An Honorable Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap here, but hopefully, the next one will be longer...and angst-y-er. If all goes according to plan, you should really be careful for the rape and torture tags in the next couple.  
>  Just to set you a bit at rest, I will tell you that the non-con, while definitely non-con, will be a tad different and fantasy-ish, so, hopefully, not too trigger-y

Harry's POV  
I didn't want to be cocky, or anything like that, but I knew I was getting better with the sword than I ever thought I would be. I mean, at first, I had been to busy lamenting over the loss of my magic, for, try as I might, I couldn't get a single fizzle, but I found I have a certain knack for it.  
Swinging the weapon was soothing, feeling the weight of it at my hip was comforting, and there was nothing more cathartic that the high whistle of a swift blade, and the satisfying "shtuck" sound as it bit into the wooden dummies.  
"Good job, Harris! You get better every day! Soon, you'll be like Papa, and take down a whole squadron of orcs!" enthused Lecairus as I pulled out the polish and started to clean my sword.   
"Oh, I doubt I'll get that good any time soon, but thanks for the compliment," I couldn't help rolling my eyes a little at what was probably Lecairus' on special brand of enthusiastic sarcasm.  
He waved his hand dismissively, and hefted up his mace, which had previously been set aside in favor of ogling passing servant girls.  
"Don't mention it. You actually are doing very well with swords. However, your mace work is a bit spotty, and your archery could use a lot of improvement...probably because Leggy spends his tutoring time groping you," he chuckled. I, in turn, chucked my cleaning rag at him; he easily dodged.  
"Shut up, foolish child! He doesn't grope me! He merely...exerts pressure at significant places on my body!" I vehemently denied. Lecairus nodded amiably, his bright curls flopping a bit in the breeze.  
"Of course, yes. But over here, that's what we call 'groping,'" I gave him the finger.  
"Harris! Must you corrupt my darling little brother-in-law so terribly! Why, whatever shall his father say, when he comes to the dinner table cursing like a sailor and chattering with his mouth wide as a crocodile?!" gasped Thasien, sliding out of the shadows as seamlessly as a snake.   
Lecairus recoiled like he was one as well, but Thasien, used to the reaction, no doubt, ignored it in favor of pinning me with his normally shifty blue-green eyes.  
"Ah, Thas. Lurking about as usual, eh? Don't worry about your 'darling little brother-in-law'; if anyone's doing the corruption, it's him! I've learned way more about female biology than I ever wanted or needed to know, and I'm bisexual!" I snorted. Lecairus shooed away my comment, as well as Thasien's impressed gaze, with a shrug and a snort of his own.  
Thasien let it go, instead relaying the reason for his unusual visit to the training grounds.  
"Your father wants you, Lecairus. Something about the cook? He looked at tad...disgruntled; t'would be best to be on your way, quick-smart," he advised, nodding wisely.  
Lecairus' back stiffened, either from fear or afront or both, but fear seemed to win out, and he lay down his mace again to head for the king's study. He shot Thasien one last suspicious look before closing the door firmly behind him. He had clearly left me in Thasien's charge. I turned to see what the brunet elf would do.  
"...Harris...you must think me an evil elf, yes?" his voice was soft, bland, as his hand stroked the weapons hung on the wall, his other tucked deep into his pocket. His back was to me, still, I shook my head.  
"No, Thasien. I think you a strong man who has forgotten how strong he is." There was a pause, while Thasien took a deep, heavy breath.  
"That's a nice thought, but untrue all the same. I'm a weak, pathetic, snivelling little man, a rat in a king's palace, a roach in a maiden's bedding, a stain, a blood stain, of a stab in the back of an honorable man.  
"Thranduil is a just king, Aileena is as untouched as ere I saw her, and you...are a most honorable man..." As he spoke his last sentence, he turned around, and, before I could attack, his other hand, previously in his pocket, was held out, and a powder that had been in his palm blew into my face.   
I coughed, gagged, and went down. The last things I saw were his eyes, tearing into me.  
"And for your honor, you will suffer. But that I was never in your place now, a different man would I be." and everything faded away...

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yes, I'm quite aware that a scalar is actually a thing, but it fit the horse in my mind.  
> (2) I don't think it was ever mentioned whether Harry was born at St. Mungo's or at Godric's Hollow.
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't expect chapters as long as this regularly, 'kay?


End file.
